


On Stormy Nights

by CaderiNights



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Harry Hart Lives, Hartwin, Hurt/Comfort, JB lives, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Harry Hart, TGC mentions, canon-compliant nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaderiNights/pseuds/CaderiNights
Summary: The rain was always comforting. A soothing whisper in his ear to tell him everything will be okay.These days it haunts him.aka Eggsy has some reoccurring nightmares after V-Day and Harry knows exactly how to help him cope.





	On Stormy Nights

He liked the rain. He used to stand on the window seat in his childhood home and watch the raindrops trickle down the windowpane, racing like gazelles on a glass savanna. He loved falling asleep to the soft pitter patter of their hooves on the roof above his head. In the mornings, he would breathe in the fresh air from the night’s storm. The rain was like a reassuring whisper in his ear, telling him that his sins up until then have been washed away and he that was forgiven. The rain was always there as a gentle reminder of new beginnings following hard times.

 

As he stared, blankly, at a vast expanse of nothing where his home had stood so proudly not more than an hour ago, the rain seemed to fall harder and louder than it ever had before. The delicate butterfly wings that once lined the walls, meticulously pinned and preserved behind polished glass frames, were no more than ashy remains lost amongst the charred debris. His close friend and his canine companion were reduced to nothing but burnt rubble. The rain pounded in his ears as if it was desperately trying to tell him that everything would be okay. 

 

Tears threatened to spill over and onto his cheeks, flush red from the cold night air. The pitter patter of imaginary gazelles on his umbrella offered no condolences to him. There’s no possible way the rain could wash this away. He was virtually alone now. Everyone he knew had become the same black ash that spread itself over the broken bricks before him. His chest tightened into a tangled knot as he tried to take a breath. No air could reach him. It was like everything had stopped save for him and the rain. It was always falling, trying to drown out his sorrows and wash away the pain.

 

A huge tear slid down his cheek and kissed his lips in mourning. The rain couldn't fix this; nothing could fix this. He was completely and utterly alone.

 

* * *

 

 

And then he jerks awake. He finds himself staring at a crisp white ceiling, breathing heavily and drenched in a cold sweat. It’s the very same ceiling that had been burnt to the ground only moments before. The pug at the foot of his bed, alive and well, lifts his head in concern. Early morning sunlight filters through the lazily closed blinds, spilling onto his bedsheets and into his ocean blue eyes. He winces at the light and audibly groans. He takes a deep breath as he rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. There’s another deep inhale from beside him, accompanied by the rustle of bed sheets. The bed trembles as the man beside him flips over slowly and the dog jumps down to the floor, out of the way of the two men. His eyes are hardly more than a sliver open, but he's more than awake. 

 

“Again?” He mumbles sleepily in regards to the former’s sudden awakening, who replies with a silent nod. Then a sniffle.

 

“Eggsy…,” starts the tired man, slowly dragging his arm out from under the warm bed sheets to wipe away any remaining tears on the man’s face, “It was just a dream-,”

 

“This one was so real, Harry,” Eggsy whispers, practically choking on his words. “More real than the others. You, the house, J.B., everyone...just...gone. In an instant, I couldn’t-” 

 

He was silenced by a soft thumb pressing on his lips. Harry’s coffee brown eyes were completely open now and his eyebrows knit together, forming a concerned crease in the middle of his forehead. These nightmares had become a common occurrence for the younger man. Ever since V-Day, they have gotten progressively more frequent and terrifying. There were times when Eggsy would jerk awake multiple times throughout the night, whimpering and trembling like a kicked puppy. It tore Harry apart to see him like this. He was helpless against the demons in Eggsy’s mind, and try as he might, there was nothing he could do but reassure him every time he awoke.

 

Harry pulls the young man closer to his chest and kisses the top of his head. His normally perfect golden hair stuck out at every wayward angle and tickles his chin. Eggsy shudders, burying his face into Harry’s chest and gripping desperately at his pajama collar in an attempt to reassure himself that he’s still there. The older whispers the usual condolences and “I love you”s softly into his hair. His voice was soothing in and of itself. Eggsy didn’t need to register what he was saying so long as he could hear it.

 

The pair stay like this for what feels like hours. Occasionally Harry would start to hum a familiar song and Eggsy would bury his face deeper still into his chest to feel the vibrations against his cheek. The gentle chorus of a bird’s song outside their bedroom window and the rumble of a growl in J.B.’s throat breaks through the healing silence. Eggsy pulls away with a sniff, his cheeks stained with fearful tears long since shed. His voice is merely more than a whisper when he finally speaks.

 

“I’m okay,” His voice shakes ever so slightly. Harry knew, even without the gentle quiver in his voice. Whether he cared to admit it or not, Eggsy was an open book when it came to his emotions. Of course, there were times when he could hide them pretty well, if the situation called for it, but most days Harry could tell. This morning, discontent swam through his ocean eyes like a hungry shark, it’s grey fin menacingly slicing through the normally calm waters of his conscious. Harry says nothing, only nodding silently and accepting that Eggsy wanted to move on. Dwelling in bed would do nothing but make matters worse. He couldn’t be left alone with his thoughts for too long. Neither of them could.

 

Slowly, the older man shifts under the covers, “I’m going to get breakfast started. Would you care to join me, darling?” Eggsy nods, untangles himself from Harry’s arms, and stretches his legs under the comforting warmth of the blanket. He runs a hand through his wild golden hair, messing it up even more as he went in an attempt to brush off the night. He takes a deep breath and sits up, all the while Harry watches. The blankets fall away from his chest, exposing his bare skin to the slight morning chill. Harry admires his back, untouched save for a few scratch marks the older man may have inflicted in the nights prior.

 

“C’we have pancakes ‘n coffee?” Eggsy slurs, looking back at Harry with a tired smile. Harry smiles back softly and nods. It was amazing how such a little thing could pick him up from the lowest low, even if it was just a temporary fix. He continues to watch the younger man drag himself to his feet and stretch, the muscles in his back shifting under his porcelain skin. If it was up to him, Harry could stare all day. He would connect the freckles on his back like stars in the sky, forming lovely constellations across his body. Unfortunately, time does not stop to oogle good-looking men. 

 

Harry’s eyes stay trained on Eggsy as he bends down and pulls on a pair of black joggers with bright yellow racing stripes running up the length of the pant leg. “You enjoyin’ the view, love?” Eggsy asks with a wink, chewing on the inside of his cheek like he always does when he’s acting cocky. Harry chuckles softly to himself and pulls himself out of bed as well. “It would be a shame if such a view wasn’t admired so fondly,” He replies with a sideways glance. He retrieves his glasses from the bedside table, slides them on over the bridge of his nose, and smiles as Eggsy stands up straight to meet his gaze from across the room. The younger man cocks an eyebrow up and stuffs his hands in his pockets to give Harry an unobscured view at his toned chest.

 

Slowly, Harry makes his way over, closing the gap between them. His hands instinctively find their way to Eggsy’s hips and rest delicately on the curve of his body. All the while, Eggsy never moves, save for his loving smirk growing wider the closer the man gets. His eyes stay locked on Harry’s. The older gentleman inhales softly as he takes in the gorgeous view and his hands pull them closer until they’re only a breath away. Eggsy purses his lips and winks so subtly that if Harry had blinked, he would’ve missed it.  “You don’t look half bad yourself, old man,” He says and pulls his hands out of his pockets.

 

Soft skin brushes against Harry’s exposed chest as Eggsy lets his hands explore under the plush red robe. He can feel the beat of his racing heart under well-defined pecs and matted chest hair. His eyes flicker, for the briefest moment, to Harry’s lips, before returning to the familiar brown of his eyes. Harry takes the hint, gently pulling their hips together and leaning down to plant a kiss on Eggsy’s lips. His hands rest on the gentle curvature of the young man’s lower back. Eggsy allows his hands to tangle themselves in Harry’s wild morning hair; he knows exactly how to play the game to drive Harry absolutely mad.

 

He can feel the familiar, proper composure start to melt away as he runs his hand through the graying locks of hair. Harry tries to stifle a groan and leans a little further into the kiss. Eggsy laughs softly as he feels Harry’s grip tighten on his hips when he gently tugged on his hair. “Eggsy, you’re going to be the death of me,” He muttered into the younger man’s mouth. Eggsy could feel the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, which only made him laugh harder. He lets his hands return to their place on Harry’s sculpted pecs, and with a gentle push he pulls away from the kiss. Harry’s eyes flutter open to look down at Eggsy. “We can’t have that, can we?” He jokes with a subtle wink, running his thumb gently across a gnarly scar on Harry’s chest.

 

He remembers that mission. ROBN, a gang on the rougher side of Stockton, California, had been running rampant and stealing from the poor to give to the rich. The pair had broken into their hideaway in an attempt to take out the leader before things got even more out of hand. As bulletproof as their suits boasted to be, they were practically useless against the business end of a freshly sharpened blade. Harry learned this the hard way when he was but a hair too slow found the crime lord’s knife threateningly close to his heart. That had been but one of the thousands of close encounters Harry had the misfortune to endure, but it was the worst Eggsy had to witness. He nearly lost him on the moldy, blood splattered floor of an underground American bunker, cradling him in his arms amongst the surrounding criminal corpses.

 

Eggsy’s eyes cloud with anguish as he remembers how close he was to really losing the one man he cared for more than any other. His fingers tracing the scar shuddered at the memory. As if Harry could read his mind, he kisses the top of the young man’s head and pulls him into his comforting embrace. “I’m still he-,” He starts, but a sudden bark from behind him startles the couple. Eggsy pushes himself away from Harry he whips around to look down at J.B. The dog’s curled tail wags wildly as he stares up with wide, pleading eyes. Harry leans over to take a peek at the disruption and lets go as the younger man turns all of his attention on the dog. He bends down to hoist the pug up to eye level and a smile slowly spreads across his face. 

 

“I’m okay,” He whispers, turning to Harry as he plants a kiss on the top of J.B’s head. “He’s okay too,” He continues, more of a confirmation for himself than anyone else. “We’re all just fine,” Harry says and scratches behind the dog’s ear, “Although, J.B may need to relieve himself. It was a long night for the both of you” He says with a light-hearted smile before patting the younger agent on the back. Eggsy smiles in reply, nodding his head and cooing as he carried the dog to the door.

 

Harry watches the pair for a moment, before turning to the dresser at the front of the room and pulling out a fresh white dress shirt. “Hey, Haz!” Eggsy calls from the hallway. His head pops into the doorway with a soft, meaningful smile spread across his face. Harry lifts his gaze to meet Eggsy’s matching the smile with one of his own. His eyes crinkle at the corners as he watched J.B attempt to lick Eggsy’s perfect jawline.

 

“I love you,” His voice was barely over a whisper.

 

“I love you too, my darling boy.”


End file.
